In The Name Of All Things Random
by X Mini Ninja X
Summary: Usagi has probably the most oddest dream... EVER! !SeiUsa! x x x


**AN: As usual my title actually has nothing at all to do with the story... Or at least I dont think it does... **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon or anything. **

**Summery - Usagi has possibly one of the oddest dreams... EVER!**

**xXx**

_Is he... Is he seriously breaking up with me??_

"...and well Usagi what I'm trying to say is well... This really isnt working out for me, well us and well..."

_Oh My God! He IS! Oh Hell NO! I didnt go through all this heartbreak and trouble for YOU Chiba Mamoru to break up with ME Tsukino Usagi! If anyone here is doing the breaking up it will be ME!_

"...I just think that..." Usagi cleard her throat and Mamoru looked over the table at her. Standing up Usagi leant towards him and grinned sweetly.

"I feel _Mamo-chan_ it would be better if we had some time apart, wouldnt you agree?" Without giving him anytime to answer she breezed out of the restaurant.

**xXx**

A few hours later Usagi was sat in her apartments living room wrapped in a duvet she had dragged off of her bed and watching Titanic, she had a pile of tissues next to her and more were being added to the pile as she cried and cursed at the movie, I mean really if the girl had just budged up surely they both could have fit on the plank of wood!?!

Sniffling she flicked the TV off and snuggled down on the sofa cuddling up to her duvet. She looked out of her balcony doors at the stars her thoughts as usual slipped back to Seiya and once again she slipped into daydreams of a world where she had followed her heart and not her destiny, a world where her and Seiya were together.

**x X x X x**

**_"Seiya..."_**

**_"Right here Odango!"_**

**_"I've been looking for you all over!"_**

**_"Silly Odango I've been here all along!"_**

**_"Eh!?!"_**

**_"Well Where else would I be but Kinmokusei?"_**

**_Usagi was very confused now as she looked around her empty living room._**

**_"Seiya?!?"_**

**_"Still here Odango" She could here his laughter and now she thought about it the sound was coming from her balcony. Warily she opened the curtains and gasped at what she saw._**

**_Seiya was stood bathed in sunlight as he looked over the edge of the balcony at the bustling city streets that shouldnt be outside of her apartment. People were shouting to each other and Seiya called out a greeting to someone below._**

**_"Seiya where am I?" He turned to her and put a hand on her forehead worriedly._**

**_"Your at home Odango... Are you alright? Perhaps you should go have a lie down out of the sun..." He bit his lip and guided her into the apartment for a moment everything was dark and then her eyes adjusted and she could make out that she had been guided into her bedroom._**

**_"Get some sleep okay Odango? I'll call Taiki yeah?" Usagi just rubbed her temples feeling a migraine coming on. Suddenly she felt Seiya press his lips to her forehead and her eyes shot open only to see him leaving the room. She sighed and flopped her onto the pillows falling asleep._**

**x X x X x**

"Usa... Wont... ako!... Dont... Doctor..." Usagi groaned and rolled over only to feel the odd sensation of nothing beneath her for a few seconds before she plummeted to the ground with an 'OOF'.

"Usagi are you OK?" Suddenly Makoto was in her line of vision.

"Yes Mako-chan!"

"Are you sure you've been sleeping for 3 days straight!" Suddenly Minako was in her line of vision as well.

"Seriously?!?!" Usagi sat up straight and looked at her watch only to see they were right.

"Wow..." The two girls sighed and straightened up. Usagi jumped up and grinned at them.

"What are we doing today then?"

"Well, your going to have a shower and then we're going shopping just the three of us!" Minako said brightly. Usagi nodded and dashed off to her bathroom to shower.

Ever since the Starlights left Earth Minako, Makoto and Usagi had been the closest of all the senshi and spent practically all their time together. None of the other senshi understood why this had happened untill Luna and Artemis had kindly explained that the girls had each had their hearts stolen by one of the three starlights respectively, and though Usagi tried to keep on her path to achieve a destiny they all wanted she was still heartbroken and Minako and Makoto understood this because they too were heartbroken.

So jumping out of her shower she pulled on a pair of white jeans and then a pink top before tieing her hair up in her traditional Odango's. Walking into her living room she had to surpress a giggle. All three of them were wearing white jeans (Although Minako were skinny jeans). Makoto was wearing and emerald green top and Minako an orange one.

**xXx**

Walking through town Usagi and Minako were giggling as Makoto argued with her boss over the phone. These arguements were always funny because Makoto and her boss always got on so arguements were never took seriously which means the insults that were thrown back and forth were always creative and amusing for anybody watching/listening. Suddenly Minako stopped dead in her tracks causing Usagi to run into her and the both of them toppled to the floor.

There was a moment of silence then Makoto hung up on her boss and turned to look at them.

"What the hell you two?"

"Mina-chan! Why'd yah stop?" But Minako just sat there staring dumbly into the distance. Makoto poked her on the forehead and she shot right up running off down the street. In the time it took Usagi and Makoto to process what had just happened and take off after her Minako had already reached the end of the street and turned a corner.

Skidding round the corner the two girls froze. There were two different alley ways she could have gone down.

"Errr... Right lets split up! I go left you go right!" Usagi nodded and ran off down the left alley while Makoto took the right.

**xXx With Makoto xXx**

The alley was straight and the further she ran down it the darker it got after what seemed like ages of running she burst out of the darkness into a bright sunny area of the park she had never been in before. Sat smack bang in the centre of this park facing her sat someone she thought she would never see again.

He was older but his Violet eyes were still wise and guarded and his Auburn hair hung in its usual style.

"Hello Makoto-san it's been a long time hasnt it? How have you been?" Makoto's mouth opened, and closed again. She carried on doing her goldfish impersonation for a while then blinked and pinched herself.

"Are you alright Makoto-san?" Suddenly she raced forwards and enveloped him in a hug.

"Taiki-san! I've... We've missed you so much!" He chuckled lightly and Makoto detangled herself from him they sat opposite each other in silence for a while happy to just observe how much the other had changed since they last saw them.

"How old are you now then Makoto-san?"

"Twenty-one yourself?"

"Twenty-two..." and soon they were chatting away catching up on old times.

**xXx With Usagi xXx**

Racing down the alley she came to another split and without thinking about it took the left and continued running. Bursting out into the open she realised she was outside the Crown arcade, figuring Minako might be inside she walked in and strolled down the aisles of games looking for her. Walking past the driving game she heard someone call her name, no wait they called Odango... Turning she saw the very person who had made a starring appearance in her three day long dream.

"Seiya..?" He smiled pulling his sunglasses off.

"Yo Odan..." He was cut off by Usagi throwing herself at him and giving him a big hug and kiss. After their little reunion he looked down at her smiled.

"Did you miss me Odango? Cos I know I missed You." Usagi just smiled up at him then frowned remembering Minako and Makoto.

"Dont worry about Minako and Makoto their with Taiki and Yaten." Seiya said seemingly reading her mind. Usagi grinned and looked up at Seiya seriously.

"Seiya I wonder... I've been thinking recently that I might Love you... Do you still Love me?" Seiya looked down at Usagi in shock and a small blush settled over his cheeks as he bent his head to kiss her...

**xXx**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that people! R&R please!**


End file.
